


Eternity

by idkimoutofideas



Series: febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, FebuWhump2021, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimoutofideas/pseuds/idkimoutofideas
Summary: A glimpse of Lup's time spent in the Umbrastaff.Written for Febuwhump day 3: imprisonment
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154915
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Eternity

Eternity.

That’s how long Lup has been stuck in the Umbrastaff.

Or at least it feels that way.

Eternity stuck in one tiny room. Surrounded on all sides by long black velvet curtains. And nothing else.

She tries  _ everything  _ to get out. Pulls the curtains down, tears them to shreds, lights them on fire. But no matter what she does, the second she blinks they return to normal, like she never even touched them. She flings spells until the air is crackling with magical energy, but nothing breaks through. It’s all curtains.

She can’t even gauge the passage of time. If she focuses she can see out of the Umbrastaff and into her surroundings, but it doesn’t do her much good. She died underground in a long abandoned and forgotten mine shaft. There’s no sun to tell her how many days it’s been, and in her lich form she doesn’t get hungry or tired. She’s not sure if that’s a blessing or a curse.

She can’t change her surroundings, can’t do  _ anything _ , and has no idea how much time passes. She’s stuck in one tiny room with nothing for reference and no way to tell if what she’s experiencing is even real. It’s enough to drive anyone crazy.

The only things keeping her sane are thoughts of her family. Of Taako and Barry. Of Magnus and Lucretia. Of Merle and Davenport. She’s not sure she exists anymore, but they do.

She holds onto her memories of them like a lifeline. Afraid if she lets go she’ll lose herself to the dark fog surrounding her that’s telling her to lie back and relax, to submit to oblivion.

Lup has never been one to back down from a challenge.

So she focuses on memories of her family. Of all the planes they visited. Of all the good - and the not so good - memories. 

She thinks of the Best Day. The one Barry gave her, and the one Taako gave her. Thinks of the bomb ass breakfast Taako made, and the water gun fight with Cap’nport in the park, and how she absolutely  _ wrecked _ the fantasy DMV on that world. She holds onto those memories, and she thinks of her family.

She tries not to think of how her disappearance is affecting them. Any of them, but especially Taako and Barry. She and Taako have been together their whole lives, aside from the few times on the Starblaster one of them went out on a mission, or died, they’ve always been together. She can’t imagine what he’s feeling. How the note she left behind means absolutely nothing, it’s just a promise she can’t keep.

She knows Barry and Taako will never stop searching for her. It’s the only thing she’s certain of. Worlds change, people change, Lup has changed, but she knows they’ll never give up. And as much as she doesn’t want them to hurt, a selfish part of her is glad. Elves can live for hundreds of years, and Barry can’t exactly die. If they keep searching, they’ll have to find her eventually.

...right?


End file.
